Omoria
by Lady-Willowish
Summary: Chapter 8 is now up!Legolas meets a strange girl in the forest near Rivendell. LegolasOC
1. Omoria

Title: Omoria  
  
Authors Note: Words in-between ~ is elvish speaking. Some of it is Elvish and some is Latin. Either way the translation is next to it.  
  
Summery: Legolas meets a strange girl in the forest near Rivendell. A Legolas/OC fic.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
As silently as she could she crept behind him. Although she made no sound his elvish ears still warned him she was there. Stopping on his horse, the wooded area still going on for miles each way he waited. She's been fallowing him for a couple of miles now perhaps it was time to let her make her presence known. He heard the sound of an arrow being mounted before he even turned.  
  
"I wouldn't try that if I were you"  
  
He said holding his own arrow straight at the young girls' heart. At this close range there was no way he'd miss.  
  
He looked her over, long flowing red hair that reached almost her waist, thin, perhaps too thin, she looked as though she hadn't eaten in days. Her eyes were very unusual they shown different colors, one a honey brown, and the other a pale light blue.  
  
Her hair was messed and matted, her face though beautiful was hidden beneath layers of dirt and muck. She looked at him with a fiery stare that seemed unbreakable.  
  
Glancing at the rest of her he noticed her clothing was torn and also covered in muck. She wore no shoes, and there appeared to be a lot of cuts, bruises and some that look like punctures marks all over her body.  
  
"Milady, would you be as kind as to put down your bow?"  
  
He asked her, hoping she would listen. The thing was she did not seem to understand him. He wondered how long she'd been lost in these forests.  
  
She didn't move, just stared at him. His long blonde hair was tied in the usual fashion for elves; His eyes were a deep hazel color. The words he spoke seemed familiar. But it had been so long since she spoke anything at all. She had a feeling he could kill her if he wanted too, the forest seemed to cry out for her to understand.  
  
"My name is Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood. May I ask your name Milady?"  
  
He thought for a moment, and then tried a different approach.  
  
"~Lasto narrare nin lin nomen! Placere dare dad lin arcus! ~" ~Listen, tell me your name! Please put down your bow~  
  
She looked at him. The strangest thing was, she understood that. Now did she remember how do respond?  
  
"~Si le dare dad lin~" ~If you put down yours~  
  
A look of shock took over his face, and he smiled, she could talk, Elvish of all things. Then remember what she said Legolas slowly lowered his bow to the ground. He waited for her to do the same but she just stared at him. Looking from the him to the ground and then back to him, slowly she herself lowered her bow to the ground.  
  
A sudden noise from the forest startled her and she began to fall, without thinking Legolas instinctively rushed to catch her. Once his hands had a hold of her, her first instinct was to run, to fight her way from this man, but as she lay there wrapped in his arms something happened that hadn't happened in a long time, she started to cry.  
  
Legolas held her tightly, trying his best to comfort this strange girl. Thinking perhaps he should know her name he asked once again,  
  
"~Lin nomen domina?~" ~Your name lady?~  
  
Her sobs softened and then stopped she looked up at him; she had a strange feeling she could trust this man, that he could help her. Thinking hard, she remembered a name, weather it was her own she did not remember, but a name it was.  
  
"Omoria..."  
  
She said quietly.  
  
"~Omoria...han formosus~." ~Omoria...It's beautiful~  
  
She glanced at him, beautiful? He thought her name was beautiful? How strange. What did all of this mean? She was so confused.  
  
"Legolas...help...me,"  
  
****  
  
: Well that was my first chapter. Please review I'm working on the second right now. Trust me it will get more interesting. Please please review!!! I need them to help me keep writing. Well talk to ya all soon!  
  
~Lady-Willowish~  
  
**** 


	2. Fragile

Alright one note here: One note...lol j/k now really to the one person who wrote a review and said that how is she laying down? It's cause before I said she fell if u read back. Well anyway here's the next chapter thanks for the reviews guys!  
  
Also: (Italics) are thoughts  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Fragile  
  
Slowly her eyes fluttered open. Where was she? It was soft, she was warm. Those were two things she didn't feel that often. The ceiling was high; the room incredibly bright...and there was someone else there. Noticing quickly that she was not alone Omoria bolted up but was stopped abruptly due to a sharp pain that shot through her body as she moved. She fell back against the soft bed.  
  
"~shh...laicus dad~" ~shh... lay down~  
  
He said softly, his voice flowing with the wind. She had not the strength to argue with him now. She felt so weak. Also hungry knowing she hadn't eaten a real meal for months. As if right on cue at that moment there was a soft knock and a young woman who looked about her age came in with a tray of food. She gave the tray to Legolas and then turned to leave.  
  
"~bene facis~" ~thank you~  
  
He said to the Elvish maiden who then left them closing the door behind her. Legolas took the lid off of the first thing on the tray and sat next to her on the bed. She could feel his weight as he sat, his eyes looking her over with a curious nature to them. He wondered if she had even known she'd spoken in the common tongue back in the forest. If she could speak it again? So he spoke again ever so gently.  
  
"Milady, do you think you can speak again?"  
  
He asked doubting that she would even understand him. To his surprise though she nodded. She did understand him. Perhaps she had remembered something while she slept. It had been two days since he'd arrived in Rivendell with her. He smiled.  
  
"Do you remember who I am?"  
  
He questioned her. She nodded again.  
  
"You're...Legolas?"  
  
He smiled and placed his hand onto hers.  
  
"Yes that's right. And you are Omoria if I heard you correctly milady."  
  
She smiled a little, but said nothing else. Legolas reached over and picked up the food tray and placed it in front of her.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
She smiled again,  
  
"~ita vero~" ~yes~  
  
****  
  
The next day after Omoria had awoken, Lord Elrond had insisted that she get out of bed and walk around. Lady Arwen: his daughter came by with a dress she had made for her. After dressing Arwen guided the cautious girl out of her room. This proved to be more difficult then it should have been. Omoria kept stopping and looking around as though she were being hunted by something. Arwen tried to get her to calm down but any time she got two close the girl would flinch and back away. In fact the only one out of all of them that seemed to be able to get close to her at all was Legolas.  
  
"Omoria we really must press on. What is it that frightens you so?'  
  
She said nothing. She rarely spoke to anyone. Arwen sighed.  
  
"Do you wish to return to your room?"  
  
Arwen's voice seemed worried. The poor girl hadn't really talked much, and she seemed to be frightened all the time. Of course being alone lost in a forest for what might have been months could explain that. Omoria nodded and then turned back to her room. As she hurried down the hall she broke into a run. A strange fright had taken her over as she ran. After turning the corner to the hall where her room was she fell right into someone and sent them both crashing down to the floor.  
  
She'd hit him square in the chest knocking the wind out of him, and causing him to loose his balance. He fell backwards grabbing hold of her so she did not hit the floor. Instead she fell on top of him.  
  
"Legolas..." She said out of breath.  
  
"Omoria, are you alright?"  
  
He asked her standing, then offering his hand to her. She took it graciously.  
  
"Yes...I am sorry Majesty"  
  
She almost left but he stepped in her way.  
  
"Majesty? Where did you hear that?"  
  
He asked curious.  
  
"From lady Arwen, she says you are Prince of Mirkwood. Although if you remember you did say so to me before, but I did not understand you then."  
  
He sighed,  
  
"Well Lady Omoria with all do respect, you may just call me Legolas. There is no need for you to look up to me,"  
  
She smiled at this, and then moved quickly past him. As she did she called back behind her,  
  
"Very well then Legolas. From now on I shall think of you as my equal!"  
  
She then turned into her room and shut the door.  
  
Legolas's faced shifted as he realized he'd been staring at her door for a few minutes now. Arwen had appeared behind him but said nothing. He glanced back at her; she had an amused smirk on her face.  
  
"What may I ask is so funny Lady?"  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
"As predictable as ever dear Legolas, I give you this as a warning though. Be careful with this one, I sense something much deeper is going on then she is letting us know."  
  
Legolas frowned. (What did she mean by that? And how was he predictable?) With that statement though Arwen had retreated to the comforts of her own cambers.  
  
Legolas stood there for a few moments. He had forgotten why he'd come to this hall in the first place. He quietly walked to the door of her room. (What am I doing?) He thought as he softly knocked on the door. When there was no answer he decided to enter anyways. Normally he would have just taken his leave with no answer but something seemed to be drawing him to her room.  
  
As the door opened the sight he took in caused his breath to stop...  
  
****  
  
: Aren't I evil? he he I'll just leave it there. You'll have to wait for the next chapter. Well please review! I don't this chapter was that good but hey u be the judge! ~Lady-Willowish~ 


	3. Matha

Author note: I wrote part of this at 2:30 am so don't blame me if it sucks. Anyways so here it is.  
  
Matha  
  
About ten feet away from him is where she lay. Her dress was torn and the mirror next to her smashed. A small pool of blood lay close to her. Quickly Legolas ran to her side, he spoke nothing for he had no words to express what he was feeling. He leaned close to her, her eyes were tear stricken, her hands bloody, there were to visible cuts on each wrist. At once Legolas knew what she must have done. (But why?...) his thoughts trialed off. He thought nothing else except that he must get to Lord Elrond. He lifted her from the ground into his arms, as quickly as his feet would carry him he ran. Only one word was spoken from Omoria the whole time, although spoken over and over again...  
  
"~Matha~" ~feel~  
  
****  
  
: That's all for now, hey I just wrote the chapter before this one. I'm getting tired anyway. Kinda short little teaser of the rest I guess u could say. Bye for now! ~Lady-Willowish~ 


	4. io anann

Author note: hey there! Well this is Lady-Willowish (duh) well anyways one thing, to one person who reviewed. (When did I say freeze?) I never said she freezes; well anyway, here's the next chapter and thanks for the reviews guys!  
  
Io anann  
  
"Legolas!..."  
  
Her scream echoed throughout the halls of Rivendell. Slowly Omoria awoke from her terror. Her eyes fluttered open and looked around the room. She was in her room again. It was nighttime, and no one was present with her. She was alone, again. As she tried to move she found she could not, she was bound to her bed by restraints. She pulled at them but was stopped by a throbbing pain from her wrists. Glancing at them she remembered what happened. What she'd done. They were both bandaged; just above both bandages were the restraints.  
  
A moment later her door swung open and a few people including Arwen and Aragorn. Arwen came up to her,  
  
"When did he leave...?"  
  
At first Arwen didn't understand her words, but then it dawned on her.  
  
"~io anann~" ~Long ago~  
  
Omoria breathed in remembering her horrid dreams. (Legolas...) what was she to do? Would they even believe her? No of course not. Not after what happened. No one ever would again. Not that it mattered, not anymore. It took her a moment to realize that Arwen was checking her over, her restraints were then removed.  
  
"Why did you scream Omoria?"  
  
Arwens question seemed strange. Everything seemed strange right now. She needed Legolas here. He was the only one who understood her. The only one who truly cared.  
  
"I have to get to him! I have to save him! He's in danger! Please..."  
  
She said begging, trying to get up, Arwen held her down.  
  
"Please Omoria! Don't make me regret taking these off. Now calmly, what are you talking about?"  
  
Omoria breathed in deeply. How was she to believe her? She wouldn't, no one would now.  
  
"He's in danger...danger...please; he needs me...no..."  
  
With that she fell into blackness once again.  
  
***  
  
Legolas Prince of Mirkwood stood with a few companions, before them stretched a battlefield that would soon be littered with bodies.  
  
The Orcs, as they were called were on the move for the dark lord once again. The army of goblins surged it's way towards the beautiful country of Mirkwood. Legolas himself had been called to this battle. He was his duty to his country and to all of Middle Earth.  
  
Legolas suffered so as the elves of Mirkwood appeared behind him. They were ready for battle, the Orcs yelled something not understood and prepared to charge. Sighing with grief Legolas whiled around to his kind,  
  
"~ Teium linle! Me punga dat I salus o Mirkwood, A I honos o Rivendell! ~"  
  
~Arm yourselves! We fight for the safety of Mirkwood, and the honor of Rivendell! ~  
  
The yells from the elves echoed across the field as the Orcs approached. Forwarding Legolas couldn't help thinking that this battle would be the last he ever fought. His mind flashed back to Omoria and he eased a moment, but his heart still ached with worry and curiosity for this young mortal.  
  
***  
  
The late night breeze cooled her skin as she walked down the halls of Rivendell. She had to reach Legolas. If he was in Mirkwood then that was where she had to go too.  
  
Omoria's memories flooded back to her of that day, shortly after she'd spoken with Legolas, all of her memories had come flowing back so quickly, everything she'd been through, everything that she'd done. She couldn't take all that at once. She did the only thing she could think of to relive herself of that pain. Once she felt herself in Legolas's arms though everything changed. All the pain faded and she wanted to live, wanted to be near him, she did not want to cause him any more pain then she had already.  
  
It didn't matter now of course, what's done is done; right now she needed a horse. Omoria wore a pair of light brown leggings and a white cover. A sword she had found in the room next to hers clung to her side as she turned the corner and down the steps.  
  
Surely enough a horse she did see. To her right stood a grand white mare, silently she approached the great animal, petting her softly Omoria spoke in Elvish,  
  
"~Im debere commeatus hi daer domina equa, Im curare le placere intendere nin a Mirkwood~"  
  
~ I must leave now great lady mare, I heed you please bring me to Mirkwood~  
  
The mare made a nudge in compliance. Omoria saddled the horse and leaped on. Silently she turned the grand animal towards the exit of Rivendell. A lone pair of eyes watched her are she left the gate. A piece of Arwen's hair blew across her face; she spoke only one word as she watched Omoria ride away.  
  
"~naraer~" ~Farwell~  
  
****  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. Keep checking, I should have the next chapter done in a day or so, if I hurry on writing. :)  
  
**** 


	5. Lasto

****  
  
Authors note: Aren't u guys getting tired of me writing these considering u probably don't even read them…lol anyway well now I've forgotten what I was going to say…oh ya! Thanks for the reviews!! Keep em coming. *Also grumbles at how Elvish is not a complete language…* but hey little bit of Elvish/Latin is close enough right? : ) Also sorry this took so long I started writing the chapter after this one before I started this one! Yes I know I'm insane well here u go!!  
  
Lasto  
  
"~Noro lim! Equa Noro lim! ~" ~Ride fast! Mare Ride fast! ~  
  
She urged the animal on. Equa the elvish word for mare was what she had decided to call her. It seemed appropriate and she had no time to think of an original name. It would do. She'd been riding for three days now. She was getting tired but could not rest for fear she would wake to find him dead. As fate would have it though Equa was weary, she needed a rest and food to continue on.  
  
Awoken from her dream filled sleep, Omoria rose to the sound of horses, many horses. The drumming became louder and she realized as they passed her where they were headed, Mirkwood. They were elf's from Rivendell being sent to backup those of Mirkwood. Omoria smiled and jumped onto Equa's back, she turned the animal and rode swiftly after the army.  
  
***  
  
The battle raged ferociously, the thought passed through Legolas as he fought for Mirkwood. Most his thoughts however seemed to be of the girl he'd left in Rivendell. He needed to know more about her, most of all he wanted an answer to why his thoughts were filled of her. What was so special about this one? Why was she different from the others? Most of all, why couldn't he stop thinking about her? And now of all times. He thought this as he stabbed another orc through the stomach. He turned and chopped another's head off. There were too many of them Legolas quickly realized, they were surrounded. Bravely though he'd fight, he would not yield in fear they would place them through the same torture until they too became Orcs. The Orcs whom used to be Elf's, he shuddered at the thought. Then he chopped another down, he was beginning to tier. Those who were left fought until their deaths as more Orcs began to arrive. Legolas's heart sank a little at the sight of this. His kingdom would fall with his death. Too many had died already, he could not watch the rest fall under the same fate or worse. Many had chosen a mortal life; there were few the remained immortal. He himself had given it up, the time of the elf's would soon pass, but not in this way. So he and perhaps one hundred men who were left watched as they were surrounded from all sides. A foul smelling creature with whom Legolas assumed must have been the leader for now separated from the mass.  
  
"Give up Elves! You are trapped. If you'd like to save your friends the pain of death, prince, I'd suggest you surrender to us!"  
  
Legolas glanced at his subjects. They would all surly die if they fought and he knew they would fight until their deaths if he commanded it. To surrender to certain torture, what was he to do? As he was about to speak there came a rumbling from all around them and then hundreds of elves from Rivendell came down on horse back towards the battle. Legolas smiled, he turned to the orc leader and raised his bow,  
  
"Never!"  
  
He cried and released the arrow towards the orc. It pierced him and he fell to the ground. The other Orcs attacked at this. Legolas fought as the orcs were quickly over-run with the help of the new elves. He stopped and smiled at this, but then something caught his eye in the distance of fighting men and dieing orcs. The fiery red hair of the girl blew with the wind as she rode downwards the battle, her eyes locked with his just before a pain from behind him caused blackness to overtake him.  
  
****  
  
Now back to the chapter I was having fun with. It will be up probably by tomorrow night or maybe even tonight depending on how long I wanna make it! K please Review. Bye! And by the way Canada Rocks!!!!!!!! 


	6. Stricken

Authors note: Well just read it, I'm too tired to think of anything to say. (And yet I can write a story? Hmmm…)  
  
Anyway sorry it took so long. I got ahead of my self and started writing this chapter before the one before it! LoL. Well anyway here ya go.  
  
Stricken  
  
Lovingly she watched him as he slept. Strangely enough he had not awaken when she'd entered, she assumed he must not have slept for days now. He stirred and moaned something in elvish she couldn't catch. Then he rolled a little and moaned again, this time her name was clearly spoken, he was dreaming of her. She looked him over and a sight caught her eye, he wasn't just dreaming about her. He was dreaming about the both of them…together. This was almost too much to handle, and she couldn't help a hot blush coming over her. Quickly she turned to the opposite direction incase he were to awaken at this time. This was not right; she should not be having such thoughts at a time like this. He was injured and she herself had spent days trying to reach here in-time to save him, and she wasn't sure if the danger was over yet. That eerie feeling had not ceased even after the battle had ended. She sighed and placed herself in the chair near his bed. Slowly sleep crept up on her as well.  
  
She awoke much later, night had fallen once again. Legolas still lay across the bed, dreaming. Omoria quickly noticed something much different this time; his sleep did not seem peaceful like before. He seemed troubled, tossing and turning. She could he was in a cold sweat. She rose from her seat and sat beside him, hesitantly she touched his cheek with her hand, it was soft like satin. She whispered softly as she stroked his skin,  
  
"Legolas,"  
  
She spoke ever so softly.  
  
"Legolas! Come back to me. Wake up!"  
  
For a moment nothing changed, but then a sudden pained yell from him told her he was awake as he bolted upwards straight into her arms. She held him there for a moment, rubbing his back, letting him know it was only a dream. Then Omoria felt unnerved for his posture changed and he became tense. Quickly Legolas backed away from her; unsure of whom she was at first. She watched the look of shock and then realization as he must have remembered her when then locked eyes on the battle field before he slipped out of consciousness. Slowly he reached out to her, needing to touch her, wanting to make sure she was real.  
  
Omoria felt her breath catch as she felt his warm touch against her cheek. Slowly he creased it; Omoria could feel herself being drawn into a daze. She closed her eyes for but a moment but when she opened them again he was much closer. He seemed to be tracing the features of her face, studying her. Becoming lost in his eyes she didn't refuse when she suddenly felt the warmth of his lips against her own. To her own surprise she responded by returning it. Then the moment was gone and the kiss broke. The release of his lips from her own was almost unbearable. Omoria stared into his eyes, (Does he regret doing that?) she questioned herself in her thoughts. (Was it wrong to kiss him back? Perhaps he does not really want me?) Then in another moment she found his lips on her once again. He trailed to her ear and spoke softly,  
  
"Do not fear milady…"  
  
He trialed off kissing her neck, she thought for a moment before moving away only a few inches.  
  
"Did you just read my mind?'  
  
She questioned him. He smirked at this.  
  
"Nah milady, I merely saw it in your eyes."  
  
There was a long pause for neither knew what to say. Then the first to speak was of course Legolas,  
  
"Omoria why did you come here? Do not know how dangerous it is? You could have been killed!"  
  
Omoria stood at this and glared done at him, there was a fire in her eyes,  
  
"Well I wasn't now was I?"  
  
She snapped, she turned to leave, now not quite in the mood to be around him. She stopped and glanced back at him,  
  
"For your information Majesty. I came because I feared for your life…"  
  
Before Legolas could say anything she had left the room. Walking down the hall towards one of the spare bedrooms that the palace was full of. Legolas was about to get up when a middle-aged pudgy women entered his room.  
  
"Oh Prince Legolas! You're awake, good. Your father will be very pleased! But you must not get out of bed, still weak you are. Lay down Prince, I shall fetch your father!"  
  
She said and quickly ran out of the room.  
  
***  
  
(A few hours later…)  
  
The full moon held high in the air. He walked up to her silently without her notice, he stood beside her and she looked up at him but looked away when their eyes met.  
  
"I can still see the fires in the distance,"  
  
She spoke softly looking out across the land.  
  
"As can I milady, I fear that the Orcs may not be finished with Mirkwood."  
  
Legolas spoke to her, It was then he remembered, swiftly he placed a hand on hers. He'd noticed the bandages that lay on them. He spoke once again,  
  
"May I ask you something Omoria?"  
  
She glanced at her hands and then at him, it was almost painful to think that she'd hurt him. She nodded knowing what his question would be about.  
  
"What happened to you? What was so horrible that…that you felt you had no way out, that you had to do this?"  
  
As he held her hands silent tears began to swell in her eyes. Did she dare tell him? Would he ever look at her in the same way once he knew the truth about her past?  
  
"Legolas…"  
  
She started to speak but was cut off from anything else she might have said by the feeling of his lips against her own. She wouldn't have told him anyway and he knew it.  
  
As he broke away she quickly pulled him back this time allowing him to her deeper. Her arms locked around his neck as his hands pulled her closer, stroking her back.  
  
The kiss broke as both were gasping for air. As they stared at one another Omoria could see the desire that shone in the depths of his eyes. She felt herself blush once more; he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Then after looking into the distance once more he spoke softly before turning back towards the palace.  
  
"Be well Lady Omoria"  
  
She watched him turn into the door way and up the stairs. As he did this she felt an overwhelming urge to fallow him. Right now she had not the strength to fight it so she fallowed him weather it be the right thing or no.  
  
She watched him walk down the halls of his palace. She fallowed him without his notice or so she thought. His elvish ears had picked her up the second she let the spot she'd been standing. Legolas listened to her footsteps close behind him. Finding this amusing he pretended not to notice her, wondering still what she could be up to.  
  
After entering his bed chambers he left the door slightly open still. Hearing her enter he quickly hid. Legolas watched her walk into the middle of the room in front of his bed. She glanced around a little confused. That is she was until he jumped down behind her. She turned reaching out to him and pulled him into a deep kiss. He responded accordingly. The force of Legolas's body leaning against Omoria was too much though and together they fell backwards onto the bed.  
  
He kissed her hungrily, his tongue exploring her mouth, his hands wandering over her body, only letting her mouth go for a moment long enough for her to breathe. Legolas started to kiss down her neck, sucking gently as he went along. Slowly he moved one hand up her top, then in one swift movement he had it off and threw it onto the ground. Legolas's hand's roamed once more as he kissed her chest. Softly he heard her moan, she enjoyed his touch. Omoria moved her hands beneath his shirt and then removed it. She laid there beneath him smiling as she moved her hands over his bare chest. Omoria pulled him forward; Legolas nuzzled her neck and kissed it gently as his weight fell against her fully. He pressed himself against her as their lips met once again. Then in almost a blink they were both bare. Legolas stopped for a moment staring deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Omoria…are you sure this is what you want milady?"  
  
There was a pause then Omoria spoke,  
  
"I wouldn't have let you get this far if I weren't…"  
  
She giggled at this; Legolas smiled and kissed her again before taking her in completely. Through the night soft moans of pleasure could be heard from the prince's chamber.  
  
***  
  
In the distance on the borders of Mirkwood Orcs began to charge across the land towards the heart of Mirkwood, the palace. As they neared Omoria's dreams were haunted once more, in the early morning she screamed…  
  
****  
  
Author's note: ok sorry for all u who don't like Mary-Sue's but I didn't even think it was a Mary-sue. Well anyway here u go sorry it took so long. And thanks for the Reviews guys!!! Talk to ya all later…Lady-Willowish 


	7. A Warning

Authors note: Here we go again. I hope your enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it…hey its better then school work right? LOL  
  
A warning  
  
Her scream was not an outer scream but an inner one. It was this scream that awoke her from the horrid images that now haunted her mind. Legolas was holding her in an instance; he had almost awoken her himself seeing that her dreams were troubled. He wished he knew what tormented her so. Slowly Omoria pulled from his embrace, the remembrance of the past nights experiences fresh in her mind. Legolas started into her depths, searching for answers she would not give him verbally.  
  
"Omoria, what troubles you so in your dreams?"  
  
She hesitated unsure if he was meant to know his own fate. This was something she could not keep from him though not now, not after everything they had just shared.  
  
"I can see it Legolas, I can see it and it scares me…"  
  
She paused; he placed a comforting hand on her cheek,  
  
"What does milady?"  
  
She swallowed and then kissed his hand before looking him straight in the eye,  
  
"Your death…I can see it…that's why I came you see. These nightmares have haunted me for many days now. With each passing night they become more and more real to me, I fear I may loose you and I will not be able to stop it…"  
  
She started to weep,  
  
"Legolas…"  
  
No other words she could express for she was overtaken by the sobs that escaped her. Legolas just held her tightly to himself. Whispering comforts the best he could.  
  
"Shh…Omoria, do not fear. I will not leave you. And if this is the future you see then it is to our advantage to avoid. I shall stay with you always Omoria, do not fear milady, shh…please no more tears"  
  
Legolas whipped away her tears and then kissed her softly. Omoria relaxed and lay wrapped in his arms. Silently they laid there together, both completely content with each others company. That until a loud noise from the halls caused them both to jump. Legolas tensed and there was much fear that shot through him in the moment the door crashed open and an arrow flew straight towards them both…  
  
****  
  
Note: Sorry this is so short but hey it's almost midnight now, so just a short tidbit, I'll have the rest tomorrow I think :) review more! Thanks! Lady-Willowish 


	8. Namarie

Authors note: Why do I always write these things so late at night? No wonder I keep missing words here and there. Wow I need sugar, oh yah my story! Hey thanks for reviews. And let's see what else…? Ummmm... I don't remember cause I'm a little tired cause its 12:17 meh! I'll get over it. I have ideas that must be written. Plus u all want to know if Legolas is hurt or not…hmmmm. Well you'll have to read on and see won't you? LoL sorry I'll shut up now!  
  
Namarie  
  
Legolas's first instinct was of course to protect her. But as he attempted to make any movements he quickly found himself unable to move. She somehow lay on top of him, holding him in a deep embrace. He heard her whimper and then it dawned on him.  
  
"No…"  
  
He whispered Legolas pulled her closer, Omoria pulled away slightly, her eyes tear filled; so much pain lay there. She swallowed hard against the pain, and then in a quick movement she grabbed the sword which lay next to her bed. Omoria forced it into Legolas's hands, she breathed in again, the air stinging her lungs,  
  
"~Punga! Hi! ~" ~Fight! Now! ~  
  
But Legolas seemed to be in shock. Silently a tear fell from his eyes; Omoria kissed him lightly, but then pulled away sharply as two Orcs entered the room. Omoria could feel herself start to loose consciousness… (She was doing this way often lately)  
  
"Legolas…"  
  
Finally he seemed to return to reality. A pure look of hate was shining in his eyes. Swiftly he bolted from the bed and in a matter of moment both Orcs were dead. It seemed that this moment was the first time he'd taken a breath in the last five minutes. Legolas stared at the pale form of his love huddled on the bed, an arrow lay embedded within her back, fighting the urge to cry aloud he spoke,  
  
"Omoria…"  
  
After no response and ran to her side, lifting her up so she was level with him. He looked painfully into her eyes.  
  
"Please luv, don't leave me…not now, please, I need you Omoria…"  
  
There was another pause as she said nothing, but she watched him, taking in everything about him, they way he spoke, his eyes, and his soft satin like skin. She wanted to do this, just incase, incase this was her last moments, but also she needed to tell him, for no words had been spoken the previous night.  
  
"Omoria, please…I love you"  
  
Legolas kissed her softly, she felt herself get lost in the passion, but the darkness was creeping up on her fasting then she'd thought…poison! The arrow was poisoned. She knew this now, quickly Omoria broke his kiss, she placed her hands on his cheeks whipping some tears away,  
  
"I love thee Legolas. I love thee with all my heart…I promise I won't leave thee"  
  
She kissed his cheek and whispered one more thing into his ear before falling into darkness once more. Through the dark she could hear him crying out for her, begging her to stay with him, to come back to the light. Yet she could not.  
  
"~Namarie…~" ~Farewell…~ (not forever. I shall keep my promise my love…)  
  
****  
  
Note: Well um... I dunno I didn't really like this one (chapter) that is. It doesn't flow well, maybe I'll change it.. well u tell me I guess, I'm too tired to be writing anything anyway. If u think I should change something let me know cause I might re-write this when I'm awake you know? ( Bye! Lady-Willowish 


	9. Note

Authors note:  
  
**** Okay I'm so sorry about this but I seem to be having a slight problem with writers block! Ahhh, isn't this horrible! damn it! I know u all want a new chapter but my minds not working for some reason…maybe I should read some new fanfic.  
  
*** I just saw Queen of the damned so my minds been focusing on vampires for the past weeks. Sorry! And Anne Rice won't let fans write fanfic about her stories, and I assume that means the movies too! Grrr.  
  
** Well I'm going to Kingston for the rest of March Break. (No computer!!) I'm going to go insane without one! But anyway I'll do u all a favor and write the next chapter while I'm there. Then Sunday evening when I get home I'll post it for you all. Hey maybe I'll even write two chapters. Lets keep our fingers crossed.  
  
* Again I'm sorry. I just hope this writers block will be gone soon. I love writing these stories.  
  
: : : One more thing thanks to everyone who reviewed!! And if u know anything to cure writers block please please let me know! Also to fans don't worry, she's not dead…sort of…you'll see. Tee Hee !! Bye! :) Lady- Willowish 


End file.
